numberblocks_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Numberfanagram (series)
Numberfanagram is an upcoming series made by Arifmetix. Synopsis Join all of the friends in a never-ending series of funny, silly, and even serious stories in Numberfanagrams. Cast High Fives * Jay (One) - He is basically One, but navy-blue and male. His voice is very low and serious. He doesn't sing at all, and he hates really annoying jokes. * Winter (Two) - She is represented by a light-blue female Two with darker blue features. * Ceko (Three) - He is represented by a cream-coloured male Three with a white cap and green eyes. He is a gamer. * Finn (Four) - He resembles the original Four, but with yellow-green blocks and his eyes are on the sides of his head like Six. * Zay (Five) - He has 3 orange blocks and 2 navy blocks in a pattern, a band on his left hand, and a pentagonal right eye. Six To Ten * Star (Six) - She is like the original Six, but pink with 2 eyelashes on each eye and a big blue 6-pointed star on her chest. She is Arif's Sister. * Electro (Seven) - He is represented by a blockified Electro from "Zach & Electro". He is Zerin's best friend. * Tiberadog (Eight) - He resembles Eight, but with a green shirt reading his name on it. He has a serious personality. * Erin (Nine) - She is represented by a navy blue female Nine with black square-glasses eyes and light blue eyebrows. She is A.H.T and Electro's best friend * Book (Ten) - He is represented by a blockified version of his YouTube profile picture, which is Book from "Battle for Dream Island". He has 5 fingers on each of his hands (no gloves, just fingers) and a dark red border. He is Irish. Tween Fanagrams * Saucer (Eleven) - He is a male version of Eleven with 1 undecagonal eye and 1 smaller round eye. He has an olive-coloured cap and dark red shorts and shoes. He is Polish, and Quwyatt's best friend. * Quwyatt/Arif (Twelve) - He represents a Twelve with a seafoam 10 and a purple 2, with round black glasses eyes and purple borders. He is basically Quwyatt, one of Arifmetix's Alphablock OC's, as a Numberblock. He has a fun attitude and always puts others before him, but is a bit naive and gets upset very easily. He is Saucer's best friend. * Jelly (Thirteen) - Same as original, but a girl, and with no eyebrows, and pink features. She wears a crown because she is the queen. She has 2 different personalities. (Crazy, and very, very serious). * A.H.T (Fourteen) - Pronounced "ar-t", He resembles the original Fourteen, but with no helmet, brown borders, an orange four, and his name written on 3 of his top blocks. * Lizzy (Fifteen) - She has an 10 orange blocks with black borders, 5 black blocks, 2 tiger ears, 1 orange eye, 1 black eye, 2 orange limbs, 2 black limbs and a tiger nose. Just don't call her a dog or else she will growl. Teen Fanagrams * Lucy (Sixteen) - She is sky's replacement since sky's owner has quit NFG. she has sixteen blocks that have paws on her and has two ears near her blocks and has a tale too. * Liyteen (Seventeen) - she is known to be 4 prime numbers, as seen in Meet Liyteen. * OchDec (Eighteen) - she is a super rectangle and looks like Awoofy, seeing that they are siblings. * Mask (Nineteen) - he can't make any rectangles but he can make crazy shapes and he does them best. * Holli (Twenty) - she is presumed that Holli acts in a nice way, but when she gets pinged, she begins to get angry and scream out SCREEEEE at the nearest person. ''Student Fanagrams '' * Sinistra (21) - He appears in the christmas episode. * Scalfred (22) - He is two football teams and appears in clowning around in a Halloween costume. * Aarex (23) - He appears in the christmas episode. * Stik (24) - He appears in the christmas episode. * Hay (25) - He appears in the christmas episode. * Punch (26) - He appears in the christmas episode. * Weeg (27) - He appears in the christmas episode. * Leo (28) - He is 20+8 in a birthday video. * Alex (29) - He is also green, just like from Numberlemon. * Cekobrix (30)- He has not been revealed in any episode yet. Episode List Pilot * Lizzy's Radio Season 1 * Meet Lizzy * Jelly explains an Anime * Clowning around * The Christmas Performance Trivia * The Fanagrams that are based on non-numberblock characters are Book and Lizzy. * Tiberadog was the first ever character to be created. * Lizzy is based on Lizzy the Tiger from the popular puppet show "Baby Einstein". * Book resembles Book from "Battle for Dream Island". * Arif is based on his Q, called "Quwyatt". Category:Animated